


Be Careful

by Willow_River



Series: Love and Fear [14]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Be Careful

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ashe called up to the tiefling. Markus was currently balanced on the roof above his room, getting ready to repair a hole that had started leaking the previous night.

“No, but I’m going to do it anyway.” He took up a hammer and set the nail where he was going to stick it. “Kyr’s busy over on Ishir right now, and you know Thog’s thugs are all on vacation right now.”

“I could do that you know.” Ashe shuffled uncertainly, gnawing on her lower lip as the tiefling swung the hammer. “Be careful…. Markus!” There was a loud thunk and yelp as Markus missed his mark and smacked his thumb instead. The next moment, the blonde slipped off the roof and landed right in Ashe’s arms.

“This is why I should be the one doing repair work, Markus,” Ashe scolded him as she zapped the redness and swelling out of his thumb.

“Ah, but if you fall off the roof, I’d just break if I tried to catch you. This way is much easier for everyone, no?” He reasoned with a smirk, pecking the girl on her forehead.

She frowned at Markus as he began climbing up the side of the building again. “Be careful, okay? Just because I can fix you, doesn’t mean I want to see you get hurt.”

“As you wish, milady,” Markus gave a mock bow and returned to scaling the roof.

Ashe couldn’t help but chuckle.


End file.
